Daddy's Little Girl
by CrimsonLoveSong
Summary: The words she had said two years earlier began to echo in his mind...“This is your daughter Michael..." better summary soon, better than it sounds, please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is an entirely NEW story. It has NOTHING to do with my other stories. It takes place between Halloween 2 and Halloween 4. Please review and tell me what you think and weather I should continue this or not. **

It was for the most part, an innocent love. He'd fallen for her the moment she was brought into the institution. Just the sound of her name could tame part of the beast that lurked within him. '_Donna.' _That name, the name that made his dreadful curse almost bearable. Yes, she was only sixteen and Michael was twenty-one; but she made him feel, well…like less of a monster. She made Michael Myers, said to be only pure evil—feel like he was almost human.

Then came the news of her release. It pained both of them; she loved him more than anything. In addition, Michael knew she needed him. Yet, this was her last night at Smith's Grove—the sanitarium located in scenic-nowhere, otherwise known as Warren County Illinois. "Michael." She had said, so innocently. "I want to do this, I _need_ to do this. You are the one. I wouldn't want it to go to anyone else. Take me." She whispered. He did as she commanded. As a parting gesture, a promise for eternal love.

He placed his lips to hers, although Michael never spoke, Donna knew it was his way of agreeing. He would carry out the seductively sinful deed, sealing the promise that she was eternally his. She was his everything. Michael and Donna, wrapped in each other's arms, headed over to the bed.

He would forever remember that night: October 17th, 1978.

_Eleven months later…_

A package arrived at Michael's childhood home .he opened it with curiosity. Who would send him mail? He looked at the address once he pulled out the tape. _Donna Rambert. 1662 Elm Street, Springwood Illinois._ He looked at the tape, meant to be played in a VCR…his family had an old one that was left behind once he killed Judith. Michael placed the tape inside the VCR, as soon as the tape began to play; the face he longed to see appeared on screen.

"_Michael. I don't know if you'll get this, but I know of your escape. I'm making my way down to Haddonfield to find you, but I may not make it._" She said, he eyes, even though they were staring into the camera at the time it was recorded, they were filled with fear.

"Michael_, I'm sick. I have some type of leukemia; the doctors say I might not have much time left_._ I want to spend what little time I have left with you. I know about the killings, I'm not afraid._" She said, he heard a few _clicks _as she turned the camera to something, moving closer, panning in on a small dark-eyed child. "_This is your daughter Michael. I'm bringing her too. Her name is Amanda, she reminds me so much of you_. _Take care of her when I'm gone,_"

Then, something made his attention turn from the video. Someone was walking on the porch. He grabbed his knife, ready to slit the throat of whoever it was. He threw open the door to reveal a teenaged girl with a small infant in her arms. Michael smiled behind his mask. Donna looked up, her sharp brown eyes looking perplexed. She took one hand and shifted the child, then used her free hand to tug the mask off Michael's face.

"There is the face I know," she said, moving in to kiss him. He looked down at baby Amanda, her black eyes wide with wonder as she looked up at Michael. "Would you like to hold your daughter?" Donna asked. Michael shut the door and reached his arms out. Donna placed the child in Michael's awaiting arms, gently repositioning them to support the baby.

"We're a family now," she whispered.

Two years passed. Things went nicely for the three of them. But, then, on February 19th of 1980, Donna finally ended her battle with leukemia, the disease claming her life at her young age of 18. Amanda only being two year old. It hurt Michael when the small child looked up at him so innocently, "Dada, what wrong with mommy?" when they walked in to discover that Donna had died in her sleep.

When she died, a part of Michael darkened. He no longer cared about anything. However, seeing his daughter, who resembled Donna so much except for her eyes, he knew he couldn't fully succumb to his curse. He had to keep control. He had to raise Amanda, who was now the only thing of importance in his life. He would be the best damn father ever, he silently promised himself.

A few weeks later, Donna's families were having her funeral. Michael hated giving the body up, but it was for the best. He even showed up (unmasked) at a funeral. He wanted to go up and speak, to profess how he loved Donna. But he didn't. Instead, Michael sat in the back and watched. As the room cleared, before they were to carry out the body, he took little Amanda to see her mother one last time. "Is mama come back?" Amanda asked quietly, too young to understand the concept of death. Michael just shook his head and carried the child out. As he placed her in bed once they got home, the five words Donna had said two years ago echoed in his mind_. "Michael, this is your daughter,"_ That made him he silently swore to protect his little girl forever. It was what Donna always wanted.

**A/N: This was more of a prologue. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OH MY GOSH I'M NOT DEAD! No, Michael Myers did not come to kill me, I've just been…well…procrastinating due to lack of motivation, Thank you all for the reviews and PMs, they were my motivation!**

**A/N 2: So uh, happy belated holidays and belated New Year, this is my first update of 2010! WOO HOO!**

It had been about three or four years since Donna had died. Michael sat on the couch, chuckling lightly at the six-year-old who was excitedly babbling on about how excited she was for her first day of the first grade. She reminded him so much of her mother with her sun kissed skin, pouty lips and long blonde curls. She was also tall for her age, just like her mom had been. In addition, Amanda shared her mother's last name, to save her from the ridicule of so many people with her father being an infamous killer. The only thing that kept little Amanda from being the exact clone of her mother at age six was her dark onyx eyes, her father's eyes.

Suddenly, he cut the child off mid-chatter, pointing to the clock. "Is it almost time to go?" she asked. Michael nodded. "Can I talk to momma first?" she added, again, her father nodded.

Amanda walked through the hall back into a mostly empty, aged room. The only thing in the room was a small table covered with moth-eaten black lace, a picture of Michael's lost love, a candle, and two flowers on it. Michael was sure to change the flowers often.

The little blonde sat in front of the picture, staring into the brown eyes of the young woman in it. "Hi momma," she said quietly. "Today's my first day of school! I'm in first grade! I'm so excited, I'm a big girl now." She said, stroking the lace absentmindedly. "I wish you could be here and see me; I've grown so much! But I bet you can see me from heaven. Well, I gotta go now. Bye momma," she said, getting up and running out the door with her pink Barbie backpack in hand. Michael (unmasked) walked her down a block to her bus stop and stood waiting.

When the big yellowish-orange bus came, Amanda hugged Michael's leg before climbing the stairs and sitting next to a mahogany-haired girl, waving to Michael as the bus pulled away.

"Hi," said a small, very pale girl with dark, reddish-black hair.

"Hi," Amanda replied. "What's your name?"

"I'm Kaylee, but people call me Cujo. Are you in first grade too?" Cujo asked, seeming hopeful.

"Yeah. I'm Amanda, Amanda Rambert," Amanda replied.

"I never saw you before, are you new in town?" An older brunette boy asked, peeking over the seat in front of them.

"No, I've lived in the same place since I was really little." Amanda replied shyly.

"I thought I knew everyone on Lampkin Lane!" he added.

"You think you know everything, Momma even said that this morning!" Cujo argued, sticking her tongue out at the boy.

"Do you know him?" Amanda asked, ending their quarrel.

"Yes. _That _gross cootie-magnet is my older brother Seth. He's in fourth grade." Cujo said.

"Do you argue like this all the time?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah. Most siblings do, didn't you know that?" Seth said matter-of-factly.

"No. I don't have any brothers or sisters." Amanda answered, sinking lower into her seat.

"Lucky," Seth muttered under his breath.

"I'm telling mama you said that!" Cujo sneered, Seth just rolled his eyes

Finally, the school bus pulled up to Haddonfield Elementary School. Amanda huffed as Seth and Cujo started up again.

"I can do it myself! I'm not a baby!" Cujo said.

"Too bad mom said I have to walk you to your class. Amanda, do you know where you're going?" Seth said. The little blonde shook her head. "Can I see your schedule?" Amanda nodded, pulling a piece of paper out of her backpack and handing it to the older boy. Seth smiled. "You're in Cujo's class," he said, leading the girls down a long hallway and into a colourful room.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Lane, I'm your teacher," a young woman said to the girls, before assigning them cabinets to put their backpacks, coincidentally, Amanda's was right beside Cujo's.

"What is that?" Amanda asked, pointing to the design on Cujo's bag.

"It's Angus Young's devil drawing," Cujo stated matter-of-factly. "Haven't you ever listened to AC/DC?"

"No, what is that?" Amanda replied shyly.

"It's a band. My brother and me listen to them all the time. You should listen to them sometime."

"She's not weird like you!" another girl joined in, she had light brown hair and was much taller than Cujo, but slightly shorter than Amanda, who stood more than a head taller than the little red head.

"Go away Sarah, nobody asked you!" Cujo argued before leaning to Amanda. "She's really mean when the grown-ups aren't looking, don't let her trick you, she'll get you in trouble," Amanda nodded as they were called over by the teacher, ready to start class time.

Once school had ended and the school bus had finally reached Amanda's stop, she eagerly ran off the bus to tell Michael all about her first day. Michael chuckled silently as the child bounced up and down, excitedly recalling her day.

"Daddy, I made a new friend! She invited me to her birthday party Saturday! Can I go? Please!" The little blonde begged, Michael tilted his head to the left and then to the right, his way of saying he'd consider it.

He then got up and began to cook dinner for Amanda and himself. Although he never was taught how to cook, he picked up how to make a few simple dished that Donna had used to make often, such as Mac N' Cheese, which was ironically, Amanda's favourite. And after Dinner, a little bit of free time, Michael gave the child a bath and then put her to bed.

"I love you Daddy," The drowsy child said. Michael stroked her hair, again his way of expressing affection. "Goodnight Daddy," she added, pulling the covers over her small frame. Michael nodded and turned off the lamp before walking over and kissing the child on the forehead.

"Could you leave the hall light on?" She asked in a small voice as he walked toward the door; Again, Michael nodded, cracking the door slightly before turning the corner, out of the child's sight.

**A/N: Just another little intro chapter, it will get better later on I promise, I just need to get some things established first. **

**Please review! You all know my policy, the more reviews I receive, the faster I am able to formulate ideas and the faster my updates come.**


End file.
